<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worship Me, Then by chaircat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332357">Worship Me, Then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat'>chaircat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Hair-pulling, M/M, Season 2, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Makes one wonder what it would take to get you on your knees, worshipful.”</p>
<p>Hannibal clutched his glass tightly and stared into its amber depths. He placed the glass down on the desk and braced himself as he spoke.</p>
<p>“One would simply have to ask, dear Will.”</p>
<p>He heard movement again and looked up to find Will standing before him, staring at him intently. Will seemed to search his eyes for several moments, before taking a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“I’m asking,” he whispered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worship Me, Then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my first hannigram fic! Hurrah!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal watched Will enter his office, the younger man moving in what he could only describe as a saunter. He had become significantly more confident in his skin these past few weeks. He walked around Hannibal’s office like he owned the place, hands running over every object he passed, as though claiming it for his own. Will gave no greeting as he performed what had lately become his ritual of perusing the room, seemingly searching for any minute change that may have occurred since his last visit. Occasionally he would lift one of Hannibal’s belongings to his eyes and observe it for several moments before inevitably deciding it was beneath his interest and casting it aside again. Hours after he had been gone, the room would still be filled with his scent. Were it anyone else, Hannibal would be annoyed. With Will, however, he just found himself curiously amused.</p>
<p>As he made his way around the room, Hannibal waited to see where Will would end up this evening. Previously, they would take their seats in the provided armchairs and begin their so called “sessions”. After they settled in and broached the desired topic, Will would begin to pace the length of the room as he sorted through his thoughts. Lately, however, Will seemed to enjoy wandering around the room until he was ready to talk. Only then would he find somewhere to make himself comfortable, whether it be his armchair (which Hannibal was amused to find he really did think of as Will’s Armchair), leaning against the ladder, draped over the chaise lounge, or even seated on the edge of Hannibal’s desk. Hannibal found himself hoping for the desk, the mere thought of the image making his mouth go dry. The boy simply had no idea how he appeared to him. Long legs spread casually, arms braced behind him, head tilted back, throat exposed. How easy it would be to step between those legs and claim that throat as his own. To lick up that column, suck bruises into the skin, feel the course stubble against his lips, to bite down and feel flesh split, sweet liquid filling his mouth.</p>
<p>Hannibal looked down at the floorboards and inhaled a steadying breath.</p>
<p>To his mild disappointment, Will found his way to his armchair and took a seat. After another steadying breath, Hannibal followed his lead and sat across from him. He found himself irrationally nervous and smoothed his pristine slacks instead of meeting the younger man’s eyes. A stalling method. After a few moments he forced himself to look up, annoyed at his own nerves, and lifted his head.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Doctor Lecter.” Will met his eyes easily, another curious change since his imprisonment. Hannibal didn’t know whether or not it was for the best.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Will. I noticed you’ve forgone that atrocious aftershave. I am glad for it, though I find myself almost nostalgic for it.” Strange as it sounded to his own ears, he found the statement to be true. He associated the smell of the aftershave with the man before him and found himself longing for the scent near constantly.</p>
<p>Will huffed, a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Here I thought you’d be delighted at being able to breathe in your own office while I’m here.” He looked over at Hannibal’s desk and his smirk turned into something mischievous. He lifted his chin slightly and caught Hannibal’s eye again. “I thought you’d have your face practically pressed to my neck by now.”</p>
<p>Hannibal sucked in a breath and felt his hands clench on the arms of the chair. Abruptly he stood and went to his cabinet to pull out a decanter of aged whiskey and some tumblers. Behind him he heard a whisper of clothes as Will got up to follow him. His hand was decidedly steady as he poured two generous portions. He turned and saw- gods help him- Will perched on the edge of his desk, head tilted towards the ceiling. Hannibal cautiously made his way over and placed a tumbler on the desk for Will before taking a long, savoring drink of his own. When he opened his eyes, Will had turned his head to face him, neck still obscenely bared. He watched Hannibal expectantly, one eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Hannibal met his eye. He tried to decipher what game Will was playing. Was the statement an invitation? Was he aware of Hannibal’s feelings and wanted to tease him? Was it simply a throwaway joke? Hannibal rarely felt himself at a loss, but this mongoose of his seemed to bring that upon him more and more often. After a deep breath, he sighed.</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine anyone would be able to feel anything but relief in the absence of that... dare I say cologne?” He shuddered. “Weaker men than myself would throw themselves at your feet in worship for bringing its awful reign to an end.” </p>
<p>Will threw his body forward and laughed in apparent surprise. Hannibal smiled softly at the amusement of the other. The laughter made him look much younger and far less somber. Comfortable, even. After a moment, Will gathered himself again and looked into the distance, thoughtful.</p>
<p>“Makes one wonder what it would take to get you on your knees, worshipful.”</p>
<p>Hannibal clutched his glass tightly and stared into its amber depths. He placed the glass down on the desk and braced himself as he spoke.</p>
<p>“One would simply have to ask, dear Will.”</p>
<p>He heard movement again and looked up to find Will standing before him, staring at him intently. Will seemed to search his eyes for several moments, before taking a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“I’m asking,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Hannibal dropped to his knees without a thought, his head tilting back to gaze up at the man above him. Will only seemed slightly surprised. He appeared more... intrigued. Delighted, even. He reached down and pet Hannibal's hair gently, as though he were one of his strays. His eyes drifted closed at the feeling before opening wide when the hand grabbed his hair harshly. He met Will’s gaze again, the usual swirling azure now a stormy gray. Will continued to stare at him for a while, his grip never loosening. Hannibal was content to let him stare. After what could have been a few minutes or an eternity, Will let his hand fall to his side, taking a moment to caress Hannibal’s cheek on the way, and his eyes slid away to stare at something beyond Hannibal, a disinterested look on his face.</p>
<p>“Worship me, then.”</p>
<p>Hannibal shuddered to the core and found himself bending over until his forehead touched the floor, his hands clasped behind his back. He stayed there for a moment and then turned his head and pressed his lips to the brown dress shoe beside his head. He glanced up as he ran his tongue along the toe of the shoe. Will was frozen in place, hands clenched tightly. He watched Hannibal rapturously. Hannibal hummed in delight at the attention and effect he had on the younger man, and continued running his tongue along the shoe until the entire thing shone in the dim light. He then moved to the other shoe and gave it the same treatment, running his tongue along the leather, his senses filled with the smell of Will’s home and his dogs and the woods and dirt and leather.</p>
<p>Once he was finished with the shoes, Hannibal began to slowly kiss his way up the leg of Will’s jeans, gently brushing his lips against the fabric. He pressed his face firmly against his ankle, nosed his way up his shin, kissed all around his knee, and made his way up his thigh inch by inch, Will’s breath coming faster and louder the higher he got. Once he reached the top of his thigh, he pressed his lips into the crook of it and inhaled deeply. He groaned as he was filled with the heady, musky, pure smell of the man he was worshipping. He pressed his face firmer against him before pulling away and dropping back down. Will gasped in surprise and Hannibal sensed confusion from him. Hannibal then pressed his face to Will’s other ankle and began the process again. Will let out another shaky breath. Hannibal smiled briefly before continuing his ministrations.</p>
<p>As he made his way up this leg, he thought about his actions. How he would kill someone for even thinking of suggesting he lower himself like this. Just another way his mongoose was different. He would lay down his life for Will Graham. He would raze armies to the ground at a moment’s request. He would bring gods to their knees and bring their bloody hearts as offering to his beloved.</p>
<p>When he reached the top of this thigh, he looked up at Will once more. The younger man was nearly panting at this point, his hair a mess from where he’d apparently run his fingers through it. He stared back at Hannibal, his pupils blown so wide his eyes were black pools. Will reached out two shaking hands and cupped his face gently, cradling him. Hannibal let his emotions show in his eyes, let his passion flood him. Will gasped, his grip tightening, and pulled Hannibal against him.</p>
<p>“Show me,” he whispered, voice hoarse. </p>
<p>Hannibal closed his eyes and mouthed at the jean clad bulge before him, saliva leaving dark spots in the fabric. He massaged the shape of him with his mouth, the dampness spreading across the fabric. Heat filled him as the bulge twitched and grew under his lips. After several long moments, Hannibal unclasped his arms from behind his back and reached for Will’s jeans, unfastening the button and slowly pulling the zipper down. Spreading the fabric apart, he mouthed at the black briefs until they were equally as damp. He then wrapped his mouth around the clothed head of his cock, tongue gently rubbing at the tip. Will grunted in surprise and bucked his hips forward slightly. That was all it took to break Hannibal’s reserve.</p>
<p>Almost frantically, he gathered the fabric in his hands and yanked them down Will’s legs quickly and gave himself only a few seconds to take in the glorious sight of Will throbbing and leaking before he took it into his mouth and swallowed all the way down to the root. Will cried out and Hannibal felt several strands of hair rip from his scalp. A moan tore from his throat and he pulled back to tongue his way down the length and moved down to nose and suckle at his balls. Will thrust gently and Hannibal let him rub himself against his face for a while, loving the feeling of being claimed, of being marked with his scent just like every other object in this room.</p>
<p>Taking Will back into his mouth, he bobbed up and down, pushing and pulling, sucking and lapping, laying filthy open mouthed kisses against the head. He felt saliva cover his chin as he reveled in the feeling of Will sliding over his tongue. Finally he pulled back so just the tip rested in his mouth and he relaxed his throat, looking up at Will in invitation. Will’s breath caught and his hands twitched in his hair before he moved impossibly closer and began to thrust his hips, experimentally at first, then speeding up until he was fucking Hannibal’s face almost viciously. He slammed into Hannibal's throat over and over again and Hannibal was content to let him dominate him. He wanted nothing more than to elevate this man, in any and every way possible. Will pulled his face down to the root and held him there, grinding his hips slowly and firmly against him. Hannibal allowed his every sense to narrow down to this man. The only one in the world who had him this way. He hummed in pleasure, delighted at the choked sound it dragged from Will’s lips. Will then pulled out and slammed back in, building up a brutal pace. Hannibal sensed he was close so he sucked and tongued, bobbing his head as much as Will’s tight grip would allow, trying to get as close to the other man as possible. His own pants were painfully tight, straining against the zipper of his trousers, but he was hardly concerned with himself at the moment. This was about Will.</p>
<p>At last, Will let out a final cry and slammed once more into Hannibal's throat and stilled as he pulsed his completion down his throat. Hannibal swallowed reverently, savoring the wondrously bitter taste as it flooded his mouth and spilled down his throat. The flavor shot straight to his cock and he twitched as he came in his pants, untouched. Will ground against his face slowly as he finished, his iron grip in Hannibal's hair beginning to loosen. Hannibal stayed there a moment longer, relishing the touch and taste and scent of his beloved and the feeling of his own release, before he slowly pulled away. He allowed himself a few steadying breaths and then he looked at the man before him.</p>
<p>Will was a wreck, sweaty mussed hair flying about his head, chest rising and falling rapidly, lips swollen and red, as though he’d been biting them, glazed eyes staring straight ahead. His eyes met Hannibal's after a moment and ran across his face before dipping lower. He must have seen the damp spot no doubt growing across Hannibal's trousers because he let out a shaky moan and met Hannibal's eyes again, expression hungry. He tightened his hands in his hair again and bent down, crashing their lips together. Hannibal closed his eyes, delighted at the feeling of Will devouring his mouth, tasting himself. He pressed his own tongue into Will’s mouth, running along the roof of his mouth, behind his teeth, against his tongue, determined to taste every last bit of him and savor it, as he would the most exquisite cuisine.</p>
<p>After several moments, they broke apart gasping for breath. Will straightened up and looked down at him. Hannibal stayed where he was, content to be observed by the only person who had ever truly seen him. Will’s eyes ran over him repeatedly, expression curiously blank, before a flicker of amusement crossed it.</p>
<p>“An insightful session as always, Doctor Lecter. I look forward to seeing you again next week.” With that, he turned and walked away, closing the door quietly behind him.</p>
<p>Hannibal stood slowly, knees protesting at the movement. He made his way to the closet and pulled out the spare suit he always kept with him. After cleaning himself and changing into fresh clothes, he went to his desk and sat down, immediately pulling a pencil and sheet of paper to him and began to sketch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can  find me on twitter at xavierbeesmith</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>